Maeve Fifighn
'Personality' +supportive| +humorous -nosy | -temper Maeve is a lover and a fighter, she thinks of the positives of life and tries to be hopeful, despite how hopeless the situation is, she tries her best to bring people's hope up. The fish is full of energy and love that she is a joy to be around, she jokes around, make others laugh or smile, she's a jokester at heart and lives the moment with a laugh. Friendship means everything to her, she keeps are friends closer. Maeve comes in to do stupid stuff with you, make memories together, keeps her promises, hates a person you hate, and supports you with everything you do, She always got your back. But despite these good things about her, their is a downside to being friends with her. Maeve is reckless, doing before thinking. She is always up for the challenge, even if the odds are against her her, she will try at least. Being reckless is one thing, having a temper is another. Half of the time her recklessness is caused by her being angry. Maeve doesn't have patience or tolerance, she can get easily annoyed and will snap quickly once she can't take it anymore. Maeve may care about others but she can be selfish at times, sure others are important but if people are in the way of her gaining what she wants, she will make the selfish decision in order to do that. This makes her a bit nosy as well, she loves being in people's business and hearing what people have to say about others. If someone doesn't tell her something, she will find a way to know what the secret is. She wants to know everything and because of this, she doesn't realize that she's annoying the person or friend. 'History' Maeve was born in a average family. Her parents were not the best couple, they would argue most of the time over small things. Because of this, they were never in the same room, her mother was a hard worker so she wasn't home often. Her dad and sister were the only ones home. Her dad was a laid back man, she loved her dad but she loved her sister, Alayah, more. Her older sister was kind and gentle, like their dad, she wasn't hyper or energetic as her little sister but she had the patience and calmness to handle the lively fish. Maeve loved her older sister, they got along well. They hardly argued, and did everything together. They were truly the best of friends. When she was 10, her parents divorced, having the final straw with her husband, she couldn't handle him and the stress she had. The mother took Alayah and they both moved away while Maeve's dad took care of her. Maeve was devastated, her mom and sister was gone. She was sad, scared of what will happen now. Her father comforted her and told her everything was going to be okay. Now their mother was gone, her father had to get a job to support him and his daughter. He took a variety of jobs. It wasn't much but at least he brought a few bucks home rather then none. Maeve was alone most of the time. Since her sister wasn't around, she only talked to her and no one else. But she decided to be adventurous and explore outside of her house. She quickly met kids her age and she started hanging out with them. They would play games, do some imagination adventures, typical kids stuff. She would sneak out and sneak back to the house before her dad got home. As time went on, she was old enough to get a job. Wanting to help her father, she took in a few jobs. She was a waitress, a host, etc. She took dancing lessons from one of the people who worked with her since it seemed like fun and payed more. With her help, her and her dad were able to get everything settled. She was glad her life has gotten better. But she would wonder what will she do with her life? She couldn't always be working hard like this everyday. This couldn't be her life. She wanted to do something more. But what? Her father noticed this and thought it would be best if she went on her own. He had a conversation with her and told her that she should go out and do something better than now. Without thinking, she smiled at him and said she will, she told him that she'll do something to make him proud of her. Saying their goodbyes, Maeve left home to find her journey. She overheard her co-workers one time about a place called Vyse. She decided that would be her first place to go. Vyse, I can't wait~ 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * She hasn't seen her mom or sister since the divorce * she misses her sister dearly * The blue necklace she's wearing is a matching necklace with her sister; they were gifts from her * she never takes it off * she loves romance * SO MUCH that she will be cupid * she will match yo with others or if you have a crush on someone, she'll help you to succeed with your love for the love of everything, don't go to her * isn't the smartest so you can say anything unrealistic and she'll believe it * don't touch her tail, she doesn't like people touching it * she got her ears and belly button pierced after she left home * knows how to fight a little because her father would teach her and her sister just in case something happens to them * she has two tasers on her all the time * strippers are cool to her * wants to find her Romeo * Lives with Crystal; they just met and Maeve just crashed into her house and lives there * crystal isn't arguing * She loves Vix and her daughter; she thinks she's a cool fox * she loves to tease her about a bat she likes * She learned to sew and make jewelry from her sister * loves bright colors * hates spicy food * speaks a bit of korean Category:Palatians